


I Won't Say So

by Tonks1108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks1108/pseuds/Tonks1108
Summary: Nicole returns to the homestead after her talk with Nedley





	I Won't Say So

The ride home from the station was sobering, the streetlights slowly disappearing to reveal the stars, and Nicole felt a sense of calm for once. Finally knowing who saved her from that massacre gave her a sense of hope that despite her past being dark, her future could be bright. 

Walking through the homestead, she was reminded how much of a dream her life currently was. That Waverly brought love and light to her life. Even Wynonna, who was passed out on the couch, drooling on Nicole’s favorite blanket, made Nicole feel like she belonged.

Her socked feet were silent as she ascended the staircase, she knew by the light under their door that Waverly was awake, but she wanted to keep a semblance of peace and quiet in the house.

When she opened the door, she saw Waverly standing at her dresser, pajamas on and hair freshly combed from the shower. 

“Hey cutie,” Nicole whispered, gaining Waverly’s attention. Waverly’s eyes were bloodshot, and she looked about ready to sleep for a week, but the gentle smile on her lips let Nicole know her presence was welcomed.

“Hi sweetie pie,” Waverly responded quietly. 

“Wanna climb into bed, and I’ll join you in a second?” Nicole suggested, wanting to give Waverly time to decide whether or not she wanted to talk about what was obviously upsetting her.

The smaller girl nodded, quickly pecking Nicole’s lips before she crawled into bed, covering herself with as many blankets as she could find. 

Nicole emptied her pockets, and quickly undressed, noting how sore she was from the day she and Wynonna had. She showered quickly, wanting to join Waverly in bed as soon as possible. 

She rejoined her in their room, and noticed Waverly staring at the old worn photo that Nicole had placed on her side table. 

“What’s this?” Waverly quietly asked.

Nicole finished throwing on her pajamas, and slowly crawled into bed. Lying on her stomach next to Waverly, she gently took the photo from her hands.

“Well. Wynonna found this in Nedley’s super secret, supernatural closet.” Nicole explained.

“Oh?” Waverly’s eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

“Turns out…that BBD hadn’t rescued me after the massacre that day. It was Nedley…” Nicole whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Waverly turned to her in surprise, “This whole time? He never mentioned anything?”

Nicole laughed through her tears, “I guess the old stubborn mule didn’t want me to know. He told me that we spent the day together, seeing as my parents couldn’t be bothered to come and get me so soon.”

“Nic…” Waverly whispered, bringing her hand to rest on Nicole’s cheek. 

Nicole reaches for Waverly’s hand, tangling their fingers together, “I suppose it all makes sense though. It all kind of fits, how I was brought back here because of Nedley, but also because I think that this place has always been home…and what I’ve found here has been everything to me.” 

Waverly’s forehead touches hers, their tears mingling, “You are everything to me.” Waverly breathes out, meeting Nicole’s eyes.

“Mmmm.. well me and Wynonna and our family, but yes you are so much of everything to me too, Wave.” Nicole replies as she turns over, pulling Waverly into her arms, “Now. Enough about my stuff. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Waverly questions, her eyes not meeting brown ones.

Nicole just looks at her, eyes open and patient, “Waverly Earp, I know you, and I love you. And I know when something isn’t right. You don’t have to tell me about it, but I’ve told you before, you don’t have to pretend around me, baby.”

Waverly curls into Nicole tighter, their hands gripped in each others’ between their bodies, “Mama left,” she whispers into Nicole’s chest.

“Oh, Wave,” Nicole’s arms tighten around her, and Waverly had thought that she had cried her last tears in Wynonna’s arms, but the safety of these bring on fresh sobs.

“She’s gone again, Nicole, and…and I don’t know if she’s ever coming back,” Waverly cries.

“I’m so so sorry,” Nicole whispers into her girlfriend’s hair, running her hands down Waverly’s back, “What can I do baby?”

Waverly’s reply is lost in her tears. “What’s that cutie?” Nicole asks.

“Just…please don’t go,” Waverly pleads as red-rimmed eyes meet Nicole’s.

“Oh, sweetheart, I will be here always. Until you say so, remember?” Nicole states.

Waverly’s breathing settles as she tucks herself into Nicole’s chest, “I won’t say so, ever.”

Nicole kisses Waverly’s head, softly scratching the girls back to help her sleep, “I love you too Waverly,” Nicole whispers.


End file.
